


Late Night Visit

by mishaskitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character/reader relationship, One Shot, Prompt Fill, just something small, not my normal deal but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaskitty/pseuds/mishaskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't been able to sleep for several days, but your favorite angel shows up to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

 

 

 

It was a few weeks into this whole angelic civil war thing, and you were worried. Understandably of course, since the winning party would kind of be the ones deciding whether it would be cool to decimate most of earth in a fight between heaven's strictest warrior angel Michael and his fallen brother Lucifer, or if the angels would get some free will and maybe help you guys out down here. Personally, you were rooting for Cas and Balthazar's side. Because, well, they were on your side. Which happened to be with your two best friends/hunting buddies/practical brothers, the Winchesters.

You had all returned from a hunt in the late afternoon earlier this same day to Bobby's to rest. The gruff hunter had welcomed the three of you back, ensured you all ate a hot meal and took hot showers, and went to bed. But after three hours of tossing and turning, you finally gave up hope of sleep for a while. After all, you'd been up for what, two days already? What was a few more hours?

 

With a mournful sigh you heaved your tired body out of bed, running fingers through your hair and simply making the mess worse. Oh well.

 

You stretched with a wide yawn, humming softly to yourself as your back gave several satisfying pops. It was dark outside, well into the night now, maybe midnight, and the night looked too welcoming through the window pane to your restless mind. Fresh air would help, and if you managed to get into trouble out in the scrap yard, there were booby traps everywhere for unsuspecting enemies. Not to mention Sam, Dean, and Bobby would all come running loaded for bear if you so much as squeaked.

 

Fresh air it was.

 

But first, despite your penchant for bare feet, which you were still going out there with, you did need some other clothes. With half a smile you tugged open a drawer and snatched up the first comfortable thing your grasping fingers found. You quickly shimmied into a simple black tshirt and navy blue shorts, your favorite pair made of that silky materiel you liked so much. With one last thought you snatched up a blade and tucked it into your pocket, halfway stopping to glance in the mirror. You were clean, and smelled good at least, even with a bed head and slightly dark smudges under your eyes from lack of sleep. But that wasn't your fault. You frowned at your reflection and sniffed at it, turning on your heel and opening your door quietly. Not your fault at all.

 

You popped your head into the hallway, listening intently. Let's see, one, two, aaaand...... three! 

 

Three pairs of snoring continuing on easily. You kept your snicker to yourself, slipping into the hallway and leaving your door open so the guys wouldn't, hopefully, worry too much if they got up and found you missing. You padded down the hall and tiptoed down the creaky stairs, carefully stepping past the fifth and thirteenth ones, which always squeaked no matter what. You swore Bobby had rigged them with something. Stopping at the door to glance outside showed no movement from the shadows, nothing pacing in the darkness waiting on an unsuspecting insomnia ridden hunter to step into the darkness for a midnight snack. You rolled your eyed at yourself and opened the door, closing it behind you with the barest click of sound.

 

Instantly your shoulders relaxed, breath coming easier as a soft wind blew fresh air over your skin through the warmth of the night. With an easy sigh you tucked your hands into your pockets, leaving the porch behind and slipping out through the maze of old cars. The yard always smelled like deep fresh earth and a mechanic shop, that mix of metal, leather, and grease that always said home to you. Just another yard ahead you stopped, craning your neck to see up to the old hull of a convertible that sat atop a pile of other cars. These were stacked well over your head, and all you could see of the top one was the tarp, but that's how you'd left it last time.

 

As you grabbed your first foothold, pulling yourself up, your mind returned to what you had been worrying about hard enough that you couldn't sleep. You were really worried about Balthazar and Cas. The angels didn't have the most support in heaven, although they did have several angels on their side. But they were still going up against Raphael, who kind of outranked Cas and Balthazar both on the power scale. And it bothered you, a lot.

 

You finally reached the top, tugging at the tarp you had carefully placed, and finally wiggled it loose enough to drop into the back seat. You had found this car in one of your random explorations of the junkyard a while back, and kind of worked on it. It didn't have tires, or anything that worked except what you'd messed with. You had given it a working radio, hooking it to a pretty good, if old, battery so it would run when you flipped it on, and completely pried off what was left of the roof. The inside was actually pretty intact, not rotted or ripped. So you climbed over the door and plopped into the suede seats, flipping on the radio to something soft to fit your mood. Some old classic rock slid out of the speakers and wrapped around you as you laid back and sighed. Billy Squier's voice came out, telling you how lonely the night was, and you winced. You normally really liked this song but it wasn't helping. What would?

 

Oh, wait, you knew, maybe some word from your feathered friends that they were okay?

 

Yeah, that'd be nice. Dean had mentioned that he'd heard from Cas a couple days ago, and you were glad. Some word meant they were alive. But you, personally, hadn't seen Balthazar in a bit. Your face flushed and you slunk down into the seat, hanging your legs over the door and pressing your back into the soft seat as if you could hide from your own thoughts. You really were worried about both of them, but maybe you could admit to yourself while in the dark alone, as futile and completely hopeless as it was, that you kind of had a thing for the roguish angel with the icy blue eyes that had a penchant for v-necks, wine, and jewelry. Just the thought made you smile so wide your cheeks hurt, and you covered your face with your hands and groaned. Stop it right now. You repeated the order out loud, frowning severely at yourself, and realized talking to yourself wasn't really helping. Wait! But talking to them might!

 

You grinned, deciding to send out a quick prayer to the two angels so they would know you were thinking of them and hoping they were okay. To both of them, it wouldn't be weird, and they were your friends. Cas was practically your brother. It was just a way to tell them they should try to say, 'hey, we aren't dead or anything!,' a little more often. Totally true.

 

So you pictured them both, and squeezed your eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

 

(Hey Castiel, and Balthazar, hope you guys have your ears on, ah... it's me, of course... First, nothings wrong so don't panic. Just ah, was thinkin' bout y'all, and thought... that I would tell y'all I was..)

 

You paused, unsure entirely of what to say, but you plowed on anyway.

 

(Well, anyway.. just hoping things were going better up there, that y'all were okay, and to say y'all should drop in more, to take a break occasionally,... so we know you're good. We all worry, y'know? So yeah.. ah, see y'all soon I hope, (y/n) out..)

 

You lay there a moment, face heating, berating yourself for acting like an overly worried spouse. Then you sighed, and thought maybe you just made them kind of smile at knowing someone was thinking of them.

 

Yeah, you were going with that.

 

You froze, going stiff as a board as the sound of angel wings broke the soft sounds of the night, and you squeezed your eyes shut, chanting a mantra in your head. -Please be Cas, please be Cas, pleasebeCaspleasebeCas-

 

"Well hello darling.."

 

Instantly you simultaneously relaxed and stiffened at the low rumble above your head in that delicious accent you absolutely loved. Then you popped your eyes open, looking up at the sky full of stars, and now, an upside down angel. He was leaned on the car door, chin in hand and eyebrow raised with that ever present half amused twist to his lips as he peered at you. The blushing was not going away.

 

"H-hi Balthazar..."

 

His other eyebrow hiked up, and his smile widened, eye glinting mischievously. Shit, you knew that look.

 

"Sooo.... you were worried about little ol' me?"

 

Were you glowing like rudolph yet? Pretty sure you were...

 

"W-well yeah, of course! You and Cas are my friends, and kind of leading a rebellion against heaven f-for shits sake.."

 

He looked amused at your choice of words, and waved one hand airily, making his bracelets clink musically as you frowned.

 

"Ah darling, not to worry. I'm nothing if not resilient, and Raphael is far too dimwitted to truly do anything besides chase his own tail. Which is actually rather amusing. He is still rather pissed about me turning him to salt in his last vessel though..."

 

You blinked at him, intrigued, because while you had heard the others mention it in passing, Balthazar telling you was another thing entirely. You squirmed around until you were sitting up crookedly, propping your feet on the side mirror as you looked at him.

 

"What happened?!"

 

He stared at you a moment as if wondering, then seeing you were actually interested, he looked a bit surprised, but it was gone so fast you thought maybe you'd misinterpreted the look. When he moved, you watched with surprise as he suddenly vaulted into the car. He landed and bent his ankle over one knee, stretching his arms along the back of the seat and the door. You tilted your head, impressed, and he winked at you with a smile. You nearly fell off the seat, but managed to hide the reaction. Hopefully.

 

"Well..."

 

Listening to him tell the story had you forgetting to be so tense, and as he went on, you relaxed again, enjoying the rumble of his voice, and the heat of his arm behind your shoulders. You kept chuckling at him and his running commentary through what should have been a short story, but he seemed to enjoy it, eyes dancing and crinkling at the corners when he looked at you. Then he got to the end.

 

"So, I flew back, to save little Cassie of course, who was getting his awful trenchcoat covered in blood while getting his ass kicked - what? Don't look at me like that darling he was! They are both ignoring me, - me of all angels!- and so I get Raphael's attention by holding the crystal down here and saying 'Hey! Look at my junk!'"

 

You choked, gaping at him wide eyed as the rogue grinned proudly.

 

"You so did not!!"

 

"I sooo certainly did! And he looked too, always knew he fancied me..."

 

That was it, and you burst into laughter, almost doubling over as the completely unrepentant angel continued.

 

"So when he looked, boom! Turned into sand, then melted into a pile of it on the floor."

 

You wiped away the tears at the corners of your eyes, flopping back against the seat with another soft chuckle and sigh.

 

"That's terrible Balthazar.."

 

You murmured softly, shaking your head with a fond smile, and felt him shrug behind you. 

 

"Battle strategy darling.."

 

You snorted incredulously. Sure it was.

 

After that, the two of you fell into a comfortable silence, and your eyes started to grow heavy. You frowned, wanting to grumble about it, fighting it because, exhausted or not, you didnt get to ever spend time like this with Balthazar, and you were really enjoying it. Slowly you lay your head back, resting it on his arm, eyes falling shut several times against your explicit orders otherwise. Finally his low chuckle rumbled beside you, and you slit your eyes open to look at him.

 

"S'matter?"

 

"You know, its well past the bedtime for sleepy little hunters.."

 

You had enough energy left to roll your eyes, and he chuckled again.

 

"Think you can finally sleep now that you've seen I'm in one piece?"

 

 You halfway smiled, not even bothering to try to correct him this time, and his eyes warmed as you hummed a soft agreement.

 

"M'just gonna sleep out here... I guess you can go back to annoying Raphael again.."

 

He watched you a moment as you yawned widely, tilting his head to the side in a gesture you found oddly reminiscent of Castiel, and strangely endearing. Then he gave you a smile that you hadn't seen from him before as he moved his arm to be around your shoulders and urged you closer. He shifted a little, and against your meagre sleepy protests pulled you over against him.

 

"Don't be silly darling, I'm not leaving you out here alone, come here..."

 

You looked at him a moment, feeling the flush creeping up your neck, but finally gave in with a soft sigh. You wanted to anyway. He tugged on you until you fell over into his lap, and you grumbled halfheartedly as he laughed. With barely a thought you curled your legs up as you lay on your side, cheek pillowed on one of his legs, and resisted the urge to roll over and bury your nose against his side and breathe him in. He always smelled like the sea, wild and fresh and so alluring. You lay still, barely breathing as he leaned back comfortably, resting one arm over your side, and slid his other hand into your hair. All you could think was this was really vaulting over that just friends line, wasnt it?

 

You weren't going to complain though, not in a million years.

 

Your eyed were so heavy though, as much as you wanted you couldn't stay awake much longer. He started dragging his fingers through your hair, tangling here and there on his rings but not pinching as he continued. You almost purred, letting out a low sigh and curling your legs closer as you melted against him. If he wanted to laugh, he could, but you were in your own heaven right now. Instead he gave something like a contented hum as sleep started making everything fuzzy, pulling you under. You heard a rustling sound, and a tingling warmth spread over your legs and side, something soft as down, and you made a happy murmur.

 

He shifted, then breathed out and draped his arm back over your side again, making his bracelets drag over your shoulder, falling forward with a soft musical clatter. It made you look up, then reach up to touch them lightly.

 

"What are you doing darling?"

 

You smiled, and dropped your hand. "You.. always have these.. bracelets and rings, they are.. just you. They're very pretty Zee.."

 

"Mmm... Zee?"

 

"Mmhmm.... s'your new name."

 

"Ah.... I like it.."

 

You smiled as he chuckled, almost sounding surprised that he did, before he fell silent again. You cuddled back up to his side, draping your hand over his knee and curling the other under your chin. Sleep pulled at you again, dragging at you, and you finally started to succumb.

 

Just as you went under, you thought, although it was probably your own imagination, that he murmured something to himself.

 

"How did I grow so fond of a human...?"

 

****

 

"Yep."

 

"Asleep, right here."

 

"I told you idgits that's where to look didn't I?"

 

You snapped open your eyes to see Dean standing on one side of the car, grinning at you with his arms crossed, and craned your neck to see Sam on the other side above you, mimicking him. The sun was up, like, way up. Oops.

 

"Ah.....g'mornin guys..."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and disappeared as he leapt down, laughing, and you gave Sam a sheepish grin as you sat up. He returned it with a shake of his head.

 

"C'mon (y/n), Bobby has lunch made. We all slept in a bit this morning, don't feel too bad, although -we- were in the house at least."

 

He laughed as you stuck out your tongue, and leapt down. You leaned over the car to see Bobby shaking his head as they all walked back to the house, letting you come back on your own. You sat still a moment, wondering as your cheeks heated if you had imagined Balthazar's visit last night. Surely you had, after all, why on earth would he have come like that?

 

Still, you smiled as you stretched, shaking as your muscles pulled taut and relaxed, and you nearly jumped out of your skin at the musical jingle that sounded beside your head. You whipped around to see, hearing it again, and then slowly, as your stomach filled with butterflies and somersaulted, you focused on your own arm. There, glinting in the sunlight, lay two gold bracelets that had little wing shaped charms hanging from them, and a few letters that you knew were enochian engraved around them. Setting around your wrist as if they belonged and had always been there.

 

You stared at them as your heart began to beat frantically against your ribs, and a smile to rival the sun lit up your face.

 

Sneaky angel...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to make.   
> Guess I'll upload my few other such one shots for posterity. This one seems to be the favorite of the few I've made on Tumblr though.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
